Family Announcement
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sage and Nick call a "family meeting" with the help of Russell to share their special news.


**Family Announcement**

 _Family Meeting._

Everyone knew what that meant when Russell sent the text message or tracked people down and said those two words. It was his way of getting the team together to discuss anything that was important, usually for a case they were working on. Yet, they weren't working on anything particularly mind baffling; it was rather a normal paced day at the lab so when Russell called a family meeting, it had everyone on the team wondering what was going on.

D.B. Russell sat at his desk and checked his watch almost as if to time his team. He looked over at his visitor, making herself comfortable on his sofa. She would have sat in a chair but he insisted. He gave a slight smile and asked, "You sure about this?"

Sage Parker stretched slightly to make herself a bit more comfortable and replied, "Better now than never. I'd rather deal with the fawning than the whispered rumors." She gave a smile in good humor. "And I know they have been bothering Ness when I didn't show up for a few weeks."

"Gave us a scare there, Parker," Russell replied, using her professional name. "I'm surprised Nick was able to finish the shift."

Sage smiled softly at that as she replied, "He's really good at it. Having me for a wife, it's not easy dealing with a southern hurricane and he knows that I would do the same."

"It's good that you two seem to have things worked out," Russell commented, "Working at the same place, different responsibilities..."

"It's not always been easy," Sage replied with a slight chuckle. "Compared to you and Barbara, you guys seem to have things worked out. Even with the whole thing with Maya and Katie. I think I would have been a mess."

"Seemed to hold up pretty good and you protected Katie. And for that... thank you." Russell gave her a serious expression. "I know that McKeen had other plans regarding you but..."

"All I could think about was Katie and how scared she was. She came first." Sage gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. She looked at nothing in particular before replying, "When I was at DC Metro, they said homicide was my game with my partner then. Actually, it was crimes against children. Family services, parents of victims... they appreciated what I was able to do."

"A hidden talent since the more flashy stuff is your interrogation skills."

Sage chuckled at that, "Behavioral analysis... and it was all a dare." She looked upwards at the ceiling and laughed a little. She looked at Russell and explained, "I was actually dared to complete a second PhD by my friend Gari. I took him up on it and now hold doctoral degrees in biochemistry and psychology and you don't want to know what I did my first years at college."

Russell laughed with her, "I guess I won't have you give Charlie career advice."

"True," Sage agreed, knowing it was a joke. She had met Charlie and he liked and respected her. She turned to see that Nick had come through the door. She teased, "That must be a record for you, Ness."

Nick gave a wry smile at his love and wife, well used to her teasing him about anything he did. It was her way of telling him that she liked his quirks. He dished it back and it always seemed to make her happy when he did that. It was often a contrast to the poise she had been taught as a young girl. A rebel. He replied, "Olympic record."

Sage smiled and chuckled. She straightened up, "And I know where the laurel is kept." She got to her feet since now that Nick was there, the others would be filing in soon. She walked over to her husband and let him grasp her hand.

Russell didn't mind when they showed brief moments of affection. They were married and they seemed to be responsible with it. A lot of their interaction was like what they did before they became serious, at least that was what people said. Russell didn't know except what he observed and he knew they both were about the job when on the clock. There was never any doubt in the lab and in court. Besides, he was agreeable to calling this family meeting because it was a special occasion.

As it turned out, the team wasn't too far behind Nick. Greg and Morgan were first to arrive looking a little puzzled and it became more apparent when they noticed that Sage was in the room. Finn came in looking ready to hear a new case was on hand followed by Sara who took one look and gave a slight smirk much to the confusion of everyone else. The rest of the team filtered in with Brass being the last one to enter the office.

It was similar to when Catherine announced that she was leaving the lab to join the FBI. There was a bit of a somber mood then but this time it was a little lighter. There wasn't the sense of seriousness that would lead to well-wishing and a goodbye. The mood was very different from then and it had everyone looking around in confusion to the point where Greg asked, "So... what's going on?"

Russell glanced and gestured towards Nick and Sage, "Called this family meeting on behalf." He looked at Sage and cued her, "Parker."

Sage took a step away from Nick. She sighed and smiled looking at the group. She began, "As you know, I haven't been in the lab the past few weeks, and for good reason."

"Something we've bugged Nick about. What gives?" Greg looked at Sage with concern on his face.

"Well..." Sage cleared her throat as she looked at the ground. She looked back up at the group and continued, "First off, I'm okay. In fact, I've never been better."

"So, why weren't you in for nearly four weeks?" Morgan frowned in confusion.

Greg frowned a little but looked around, focusing on Sage. He noticed her clothing and that it was a bit different from what she usually wore. She still wore the jackets that had that Gothic, retro look but the shirt underneath was different. It was not cut to show off the curves that always attracted Nick's gaze, and a few others. Rather it was a little baggy or... He looked closer and noticed something about her middle and it hit him. He blinked and looked at Sage just as Nick stood behind her. He blinked again, knowing that she was looking at him.

Sage saw Greg's look and knew he was figuring things out. She felt Nick reach and squeeze her hand. She glanced at Russell and saw Sara's bemused look. She grinned and replied to Morgan's query, "Well... that's because I was ordered on bed rest." She cleared her throat slightly and continued, "And is because... I'm pregnant."

It was a moment of silence as the people in the room processed what Sage had just said. Greg was the first to say something, "Really? You two..." He gestured at Nick and Sage.

"Yeah," Nick confirmed.

That seemed to wake everyone up and a rush for congratulations. Sage was given hugs and Nick's hand was shaken. Everyone wanted to have a chance to congratulate the couple on their news. It was Greg that asked, "So... how long?" He gave Sage a sheepish grin.

"Little over twelve weeks," she offered. She then whispered, "What gave it away?"

Greg made a face at her that hinted mischievousness. It was always a thing between them. They were like siblings ever since she started working at the lab. They shared trials and triumphs that were personal but always in good faith. They were close and he could get why she wouldn't tell him right away. This was a special thing and it was hers and Nick's right to share. He was glad that she was sharing it with them. He replied in a teasing tone, "Just the power of deduction. Like what you insist on."

Sage grinned and patted Greg's shoulder and turned her attention to everyone else. The congratulations carried on for a few more minutes before the realization that the shift was still on and they still had work to do. It certainly lightened the mood as people filed out of Russell's office. Brass was the last one to file out after giving Sage a meaningful squeeze of her hand and a look that meant a lot.

"Well that was the most interesting family meeting we've ever had," Russell said with a knowing grin. He looked at Sage and added, "I'm guessing you anticipated this, Parker?"

Sage gave a slight grin and a shoulder shrug, "Not really."

"Now we all know that's a fib there, Sass," Nick countered with a serious expression but it was spoiled by the smile that was threatening on his face. "We all know that you can form a profile on just about anyone in the lab based upon their behavior. Do I need to remind you of that robbery case?" He asked her the question in a low tone.

Sage gave a slight pout as she replied, "Alright fine. I had some idea. It's what Ecklie is paying me for. And it was something to be shared with everyone."

"I agree," Russell added. "Thank you for sharing. Both of you and congratulations." He gestured at the pair of them before heading out to take care of administrative duties and check on a case, leaving them alone.

Nick waited until Russell was out of the office before saying, "Well that worked out better than I thought."

"Of course," Sage teased, "You're the one that says I'm a genius." She pouted a little at him to make him laugh.

Nick chuckled as he agreed, "And I'm right about that." He grinned watching the pout form on her face. He flicked her nose to annoy her. "And I think I'll be right about the baby being like its mother."

"If you mean the good looking one, then I take that as a compliment," Sage retorted in good humor. She started to leave to office to head towards her own. She paused at the door and added, "Looks are up for grabs but the good heart comes from the father."

Nick didn't say anything but let her go back to work. At this point he was willing to let her do anything she wanted within reason. He was happy and she was happy to add to their family. And he was glad that they could share their news with their friends because in truth, they were like family. And sharing the news that a baby was on the way was definitely part of that. It was enough to keep him smiling, even grinning when he saw his wife 'ambushed' by the lab rats, namely Hodges and Henry with congratulations. It was a good day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sage and Nick call a "family meeting" with the help of Russell to share their news. Enjoy.


End file.
